Bella and the Baby
by Mistyrious Charades
Summary: Bella is given a new Biology project in which she must take care of a real-life baby doll. Her assigned partner is Edward. How will they cope? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Bella and the Baby**

**By Mistyrious Charades**

_Disclaimer: This is a fan inspired work based on a fictional piece created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not own or claim any and all entities belonging to Stephenie Meyer and all other parties involved. No money is being made and no copyright infringement intended._

Chapter One

I was in my sleep when the whining started.

"What is that annoying sound?" I asked in a daze. Beside me, Edward was still. I could imagine the smile stretching across his lips at my question. He sighed. "That's our baby Bella."

I got out of bed with my eyes closed fumbling for the key I had placed around my neck. We had been assigned these real-life baby dolls to care for a whole term. We had to feed them, bathe them and keep them clothed. They even needed nappy changes. At the end of the term, when we handed our projects in, they would be tested to see how well we looked after them. The key I had finally managed to locate was part one of keeping the baby quiet. I had to insert it in its back and rock it gently until it shut up.

"Make it stop!" I complained.

He laughed, "You know I can't do that. We'll fail the project. Although if you really wanted me to, I _could_ smash it to pieces, it wouldn't take very long."

As appealing as the idea was, I couldn't fail Biology or Charlie would have me. He was very smug with the assignment's rules and glad that Edward was my partner. He thought the school was right to 'teach us a lesson so that we wouldn't get any ideas'. I, being stubborn, was determined to prove him wrong and to pass this project with flying colours.

We were using an old cot of mine for the baby that Charlie had saved from my infanthood. I took it out of there; my eyes still closed, fumbled further with the key and began to rock it. I slumped down on my rocking chair and finally opened my eyes staring at Edward. He was staring back at me, smiling.

"What?" I asked more than a little annoyed with the task at hand.

"I don't know how you made it all the way there without falling over especially since you had your eyes closed."

"Haha very funny."

"Anyway I just remembered that we haven't named the doll. I think you should decide."

Ugh. Of all the things he could have possibly said.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I don't even know what sex it is."

Edward laughed again. "That's for you to decide too. It's a unisex baby."

At least there was one thing I was certain about. I didn't like babies.

The next day after school, I was greeted by Jessica who was carrying her doll in an infant carrier on her chest. She simply adored it and had named him 'Robinson'. With her name being so common, she had preferred something more unique. She was taking this very seriously, she was even giving him nicknames, sometimes he was Rob, sometimes he was Robbie and Angela told me that she had even asked Lauren to be godmother.

"She's going to invite you to go to shopping with her for Robinson at Port Angeles. I think you should go." I stared blindly at Edward. I couldn't decide who was smugger about this task: him or Charlie. He was staring at me attentively, waiting for my answer.

"Okay, I will," I decided. He wasn't the only one who could play 'smug' at this game. "But if I am going to go shopping with her, then you're baby-sitting!"

I surrendered the baby over without looking back at him and made my way over to Jessica.

"Hey Bella, I've got a great idea for the project!" She said before I was even metres in front of her.

"We should go shopping?"

She furrowed her brow but didn't seem to think anything of it, "You read my mind!"

We were on our way to her car when she noticed my empty arms. "Where's your baby?" she asked.

"Edward's baby-sitting," I told her grinning.

She smiled back, "Mike offered to take care of Robinson every second day but I just couldn't imagine letting him go! He's so adorable! Sometimes I forget he's a doll! Ooh you really should have brought yours as well. Angela's going to meet us there with Benji Jr. What did you name yours?"

I shook my head, "I haven't decided."

"Really?" she asked perplexed that I could come up with such an answer.

"I don't really know if it's a boy or girl yet." I said in my defence.

Jessica had really gone out for Robinson. There was a baby capsule in her car. "Do you want to have a go?" she asked me when I told her I didn't have one installed in my truck. "It's good practice for later on. After I finish studying I wouldn't mind settling down and have a kid!" I nodded in agreement though I couldn't feel anything less. I was about to place Robinson gently into the capsule but at the same time I almost dropped him so Jessica decided against it, acting as if Robinson were real.

"I'm sorry I just really want to get good marks. If I don't, it'll show poorly against Mike as well."

We made our way to Port Angeles but it took us longer than usual. She wanted to drive slower for Robinson's sake. And I thought my truck was the slowest vehicle around.

When we finally made it, as Jessica reached into the backseat for Robinson, I was promptly asked to get the pram out of the backseat when a familiar silver Volvo caught my eye.

Typical. I was surprised that he hadn't shown up earlier. I kept my eye on the car and seconds later she got out. Huh? Oh, so he hadn't come. He had sent Alice. Fair enough, I would wave out to her. At least, it would be a break from Jessica's constant doting.

Before I could do so however, Alice merrily skipped to the boot of her car. In one swift movement she had removed a five hundred dollar _Peg Perego_ pram from the back. But if she had the pram - that meant she had the baby too. She turned around and knew where I was instantly. She waved at me first before I could even lift my hand.

I took out Jessica's pram for her but I didn't know how to unlock the thing so I told her that Alice had arrived and that I would meet her inside. She seemed a little annoyed but I would take care of that later; I wanted to find out what Edward was up to.

As I reached the way too expensive pram, it was to find that it was doused in pink blankets. Alice came out from the back delicately holding the baby in her arms.

A girl.

"Edward made me godmother!" she said, "I couldn't resist taking her away from Edward and I'm so jealous of your project! We've named her, I hope you don't mind!"

I didn't in the slightest but a smile etched my slips when I saw her name embroidered on her little hat. _Sunny._

"Esme made it for her! Carlisle's going on about how she's too young to be a grandmother! Do you like the name Sunny? It's ironic don't you think? It's only her nickname though. Her real name is Stephenie 'Sunny' Cullen."

I nodded. Very ironic indeed. Lucky for me, Alice was taking the whole godmother thing to heart and insisted on pushing the pram. I noticed she had an adequately filled pink _Winnie-the-Pooh_ nappy bag with her too.

"Nice bag," I mused. "Alice, where did you get the time to get all this stuff?"

She smilled, "As soon as I saw that Edward was going to ask me to look after her as godmother."

Ah, I should have known that. We reached the mall and went up to the food court where Angela and Jessica were waiting for us. They were already feeding their dolls. As soon as we got there Alice dutifully and promptly got out a milk bottle. Then she gave it to me.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

Alice giggled, "Feed her of course!"

I took the bottle hesitantly and raised it to Sunny's lips. Her eyes were open and she was making weird gurgling noises with her lips.

"It's nice of you to bring Bella's doll, Alice." Jessica said, "I told her she should have! It's nice to see that you've decided she's a girl too. What did you name her?"

Alice grinned. "Stephenie, but we're calling her Sunny for short."

"Oh that's really pretty," Jessica added, placing Robinson on her back to burp him. A couple of minutes later it made a weird burping noise and I laughed.

"My dad's having a real good laugh about this project," I told them, "How are your parents reacting?"

"They think it's a good idea," Angela answered, "Mum's being helping me out heaps and stuff. Where she would go to first?"

I shrugged. I was hopeless at making decisions. Alice however, was never out of ideas when it came to shopping. "Clothes!" she said.

A/N: Okay, so that's the first chapter. I know it's very short but I'd like to know if you think the story is a good idea. Should I continue with chapter two or should I scrap the whole thing and write something else?

Misty


	2. Chapter 2

Bella and the Baby

**By MistyriousCharades**

_Disclaimer: This is a fan inspired work based on a fictional piece created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not own or claim any and all entities belonging to Stephenie Meyer and all other parties involved. No money is being made and no copyright infringement intended._

**A/N:** Wow I left this story for a week thinking no one would read it! Well, majority rules and no worries it looks like I'm going to continue on! Thanks for all your comments!

Chapter Two

I had never been into designer clothes but I really felt at the bottom of the ladder when Alice revealed there were baby's designer's lines as well.

"Wow this is all really cute but don't you think it's all just a little expensive?" Yes, Jessica had gone all out for Robinson but even she had her limits.

Angela laughed, "It's just for fun, Jessica! I don't think Alice _really_ intends to buy all this for Sunny!"

I felt Edward's sister secretly cringe guiltily besides me as her fist clutched just that little more tightly around her black _Amex_ credit card.

Fascinated by Esme's exquisite embroidery, Jessica and Angela had gone for a more 'homey' look on their infant's clothes and were in a shop where they had been handmade by local mothers, affordable prices and all. Jessica picked out a jean tracksuit and blue woollen t-shirt for Robinson and Angela had picked out a lovely dark blue jumpsuit for Benjy Jr. I watched Alice rummage through several knitted dresses. "Hmm, I really think yellow is Sunny's colour don't you Bella?"

I wanted to shrug but I didn't want to ruin the moment for her, "Yeah, er, lemon seems to suit her nicely." She smiled warmly and Sunny, who was awake but quiet, giggled gently. It didn't mean anything. She was programmed to do that every so often if she was content.

As we scrimmaged through every ideal shop, we also picked out several unnecessary items which Jessica had insisted we all buy because they were "cute." I didn't understand the concept that involved buying toys for something that wasn't even alive. Alice had forced me to pick out Sunny's first plush teddy bear to add to the growing pile of rattles and musical teethers that she had already stocked up on. I didn't think it was possible but I was sure her credit card was going to max out soon. I kept expecting the shopkeeper to tell us it had, especially when she bought the two hundred dollar _Angelcare_ baby monitor (complete with night light and heart monitor).

"Alice..." I said, when we had definitely spent well over what I would have liked, half of which I was sure she hadn't quoted me any prices and the other half misquoted them purposely. Of course this was all disregarding the fact that I had not wanted her to spend anything. "This _really_ isn't necessary..."

But she placed Sunny back into my arms, after holding her for ten minutes, and continued with Jess and Angela on the spree.

I looked down at the doll. She was blinking her eyes and making weird movements with her nose and then she gently sneezed. I had to admit they had done well with the dolls... but what if the sneeze meant she was getting sick? After all this effort, I couldn't afford to lose marks now. Or my bet to Charlie! I placed her back into the pram underneath the blankets and hoped she was cosy.

"Having fun there?"

I turned around and there was Alice again, quick as ever, with another three shopping bags in hand. I sighed but Alice stood her ground firmly when she noticed my expression. "One of them is full of cloth nappies, I swear!"

I just shook my head. At least that was something, we could use. "Where are Angela and Jessica?"

"They're going to meet us in the food court again. Mike got bored and insisted he help on the project because he didn't want Jessica to have to do all the work alone."

"Well, we might as well head there ourselves too. It will distract you from buying anything else that Sunny doesn't really need!"

I was waiting for Alice to move towards the pram's handles but she just looked at me. "Bella, it's about time you started pushing Sunny around, everyone's going to think _I'm_ her mother!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I mumbled, but she just nudged me playfully.

I sighed. I had been avoiding this long enough, scared that doing anything 'normal' with Sunny would make me feel attached or close to the doll as if it were real. Speaking of which, it did feel very unreal pushing the pram, knowing that I would never ever do this later on in life. Not if I intended to stay with Edward at the very least which I had no intention of not doing. It also made me realise that I had never really discussed this with him – not properly at least – and I wondered if he was feeling the same as I was.

When we arrived, Mike was already there with the girls. He was carrying Robinson and rocking him gently. "He takes after me!" he said jokingly. Jessica rolled her eyes in mock expression but I secretly felt that she liked his doting.

Alice's phone started ringing and she picked it up within the first beat.

"Hello?" she asked. "Well of course you can!... No, not at all, it really isn't like that... yeah okay then!"

She had hung up before I could turn my head to ask her what was going on.

"That was Edward," she confirmed, my suspicions at rest, "He knows Mike is here so he wants to show off _his _paternal instincts."

That wasn't very like Edward, though even if he was turning up for the sake of competition, I was glad he was going to be here – though I _was_ curious about one thing.

"Whose car is he taking? Since you've got the Volvo, I mean?"

Alice smiled and then whispered into my ear so that only I could hear. "There are other ways for us to travel that don't involve cars..."

And before I knew it, Edward was right beside me, reaching into the pram for Sunny, her blue eyes wide with curiosity. "This one definitely takes after her mother," he said to Mike who smiled back, however, it was easy to read from his expression that there was now a certain frustration that existed with Edward's arrival.

"Bella, I think I'm going to go home." Alice told me, "You know get rid of all of Sunny's shopping."

I knew she was hinting alone time for me, Edward and Sunny but I wasn't sure if I was ready for that. It wasn't that I didn't want to be alone with Edward, _that_ I could handle twenty four seven if it were possible. It was the fact that it was going to include this third edition. I hadn't wanted a chance of attachment to take place and I was sure that being alone with Edward, who was so gloriously perfect and possibly the only seventeen year old ever mature or ready enough to raise a baby, was going to help that situation from not taking place. Alice however, didn't leave me a choice for that especially when she asked Angela if she wanted a lift home. Mike didn't waste a chance either and quickly left with Jessica and Robinson. This mean that 'family time' had well started before my worrying even had time to comprehend itself.

"Have you eaten?" Edward asked me.

I shook my head, "No, but Sunny has."

"Delighted to hear it!" he said a hint of suspicious triumph in his voice. I meant to question him about it but he gave me no opportunity to do so. "No, please, hear me out," he asked politely. "What would you say if I proposed a family picnic event in our meadow?"

I stared at him with incredulous wide eyes, shaking my head and begging for _anything _but family notions.

"Bella? Is something wrong? You've been extremely hostile about this project ever since we received it, but it contradicts you wanting to do well, which I know you do want to achieve because of your determination against Charlie. He doesn't think we're going to last. Don't you want to prove him wrong? Don't you want to tell him that you're enjoying this if only to throw him off?"

"I _do _want to prove a point to Charlie," I admitted, "but I'm scared I'm going to get attached to the baby - and I'm scared you're going to get attached to the baby too. And I can't have us both get attached unnecessarily because... I choose you Edward. And I know what sacrifices that entails and yet that doesn't change my decision... so I guess all I'm really asking is - why do we need this... obstacle? Why should we make it harder for ourselves?"

He placed Sunny back into her pram and took my hands. "Bella love, I have had over _eighty_ years to get over the fact that I'm never going to get to be a father and I've learned to live with it even if at times I don't like the idea. Sometimes I do wish I might've had the experience but right now I'm just honoured to have this project because I get to share this assignment with you. The only thing I should be worried about now is, if you were to leave me _because_ I could never get you pregnant. But I really don't think I should be worried about that all just yet... unless you do plan to leave me so you can have a baby at seventeen?"

I smiled, "No most definitely not. I don't like babies." My expression softened, "But I do love you. And I can live with never having a child. So if you think the best choice is to make most of this short time we have with one now then... I suggest we take good on your offer and head over to the meadow..."


	3. Chapter 3

Bella and the Baby

**By MistyriousCharades**

_Disclaimer: This is a fan inspired work based on a fictional piece created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not own or claim any and all entities belonging to Stephenie Meyer and all other parties involved. No money is being made and no copyright infringement intended._

**A/N:** Aww you guys! You're too nice. Yes, I know this story _is_ rather cute! Lots of fluff! It's good to read stuff like that every now and then! Anyways because of your incredible nice-ness here's another chappie! Thanks so much for all your comments!

Chapter Three

I wasn't surprised to find the installed _Babylove_ car seat inside my car, courtesy of Aunty Alice of course. Edward did the baby-handling which made me admire his protectiveness as I got into the front seat of the car. I waited for him and start the Volvo but when I turned to see where he had got to, I was surprised to notice that he was seated in the back right next to Sunny.

"Right," I surmised, "Exactly how do you plan we get to the meadow?"

He smiled, "Well you know the way, don't you?"

"You want me to drive your car?"

He winked, "Why not? We are a family aren't we? And besides, seated here next to this little one, I'm feeling uncannily human."

_Family_. "Edward, it's a doll."

"Bella, we've been through this... though if you'd rather prefer to sit here in the back, I don't mind driving, though maybe it was rude of me not to ask you first..."

"No, it's okay, I'll drive. I've spent more than enough time with her today anyway and the second I thought she was out of my hands she was back here into them with Alice."

I had never driven Edward's car before. I hadn't asked him and he'd never offered me but I guess he was thinking about Sunny and was probably scared that he would drive too fast. My much rather slower speed was finally a safer option.

It didn't take us very long to get there. I knew we wouldn't be able to stay long anyway because the sun would be setting soon so that was probably a good thing the trip hadn't been very long.

When we arrived, Edward so very gently took Sunny out of the car and placed her in my arms. Then he opened the boot and took out a picnic basket and an infant carrier, (not quite unlike the one that Jessica had).

"There's only one way we're going there before twilight," he said, "Strap Sunny to your chest in the infant carrier and then I'll have you both on my back and I can run there so we'll have more time to spare."

He held Sunny while I struggled to find how I was supposed to wear my (expensive) infant carrier.

He sighed, smiling at my clumsiness, "Okay the first mistake you're making," and it was harder for him to show me now that he was holding Sunny, "is that you're wearing it backwards."

I turned it around but apparently was still making mistakes. Edward remained patient with me as he advised gently, "No Bella, your left hand is supposed to go under the hole that reads L and your right hand crosses under the R..."

I moaned, "Can't you wear the stupid thing?"

He shook his head but that wasn't the answer, it was because he couldn't believe I was admitting defeat. "C'mon you're almost there... you just have to put the red clip in the red slot and the blue clip in the blue one..."

"Yes, I realised that Einstein."

He furrowed a brow, "Einstein was a genius but Bella he didn't invent the baby carrier."

I didn't reply.

He carried me on his back more gracefully then he had ever done and we sped through the forest. I had already learned the hard way a long time ago and kept my eyes closed. I was surprised however to find that Sunny enjoyed the experience as her small giggles vibrated against my chest.

The meadow welcomed us in a magical glow. Edward swiftly spread out the picnic blanket and got out some freshly made sandwiches. I cradled Sunny in my arms.

"Who made the sandwiches?" I asked curiously. "They're really nice."

"Would you believe me if I say I did?" Edward smiled. I knew he was joking around with me.

"No."

He laughed, "Ah there's no surprising you is there? Fine, I _bought_ them – but I promise you I thought they were fresh!"

He threw the sandwich out of my hand just as I was in mid bite, "They _were_ fresh!" I mumbled, "Now they're just covered in dirt. What did you do that for?"

He looked confused, "Can't you smell them? It's horrible."

True, my sense of smell wasn't as great as Edward's, I didn't know if any humans was, but as I started to sniff the air around me I could no longer smell the fragrance of the flowers surrounding us. A more powerful odour was taking control.

"Oh no," I sighed.

"What?" said Edward rushing to my side immediately, "What's wrong?"

I held up Sunny into his arms. He didn't take her. Instead he held his hands to his face to cover the odour that he could smell. I suddenly felt sorry that he was better at scents than I was.

He couldn't believe it. "It's her? Oh no it _is_ her! Why does she smell so bad?"

I changed my expression immediately and Edward read it at once. "Oh! Okay... well, since you're eating..."

I couldn't believe he what he was actually offering. He reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a travel nappy change pad, powder, baby wipes and one of the cloth nappies I'm sure were the same ones Alice had bought earlier.

I really must have looked stunned because he took one look at me and shrugged, "How hard could it be?"

I gently handled Sunny over to him. As he placed her on the travel edition nappy change pad it was weird to notice the uniform robot movements she was making with her arms. I smiled to myself. I liked the idea of _Rob_ot-Baby. (It was a good new nickname for Jessica's doll)!

Edward took one look at my smile and assumed I was thinking of what he was doing, "You find this amusing do you?"

"Very," I agreed, "But you seem to know what you're doing."

He did it all very delicately as if she were made out of glass. It made me wonder what would happen if she were real because I couldn't imagine how anyone could treat her with more care than he was with her now.

"There is an amusing story to all of this," he surmised as he pinned her nappy back on. "I've finally found something to compare the smell of werewolf to you."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Doll poo? Very amusing indeed, Edward."

I ate my sandwiches and we watched twilight come and go as the sun set for the day. Edward lay on his back, and placed Sunny on top. I was watching her move up and down as Edward slowly breathed in and out. She was fast asleep.

I tried not to get too lost in the moment. "It's getting dark... and cold... we should go home and place Sunny in her crib."

We had been in our meadow for a long time but there was still something holding me back. I didn't really want to leave.

"Or we could just stay here all night," Edward suggested. I liked that option. I lay down next to him and placed my head on his shoulder.

A/N: Well _Breaking Dawn_ is almost here and I couldn't be happier (unless if I was actually getting it on the 2nd and not on the freaking 4th). I figure no one's going to read this fanfic after it comes out but thanks for your time. And I had such good plans for this story too. Still, I'm not giving up on this story just yet. There's a big twist to be revealed in the coming chapters, I can't wait to start writing it...


	4. Chapter 4

Bella and the Baby

**By MistyriousCharades**

_Disclaimer: This is a fan inspired work based on a fictional piece created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not own or claim any and all entities belonging to Stephenie Meyer and all other parties involved. No money is being made and no copyright infringement intended._

**A/N:** I just wanted to make mention to the fact that everyone has been so nice and supportive since I started writing this and really encouraging me to continue! You guys are so awesome! (And sooooo lucky that you get _Breaking Dawn_ before the rest of us! Yes, even if it's only two days early, it's still painful!)

Also a special note to author **im afraid of jellyfish **regarding the upcoming twist: Bella is not getting pregnant. That was the last thing I had on mind! So don't worry!

One more thing: **Emiliana Keladry - **don't fear for your story! If you have as amazing reviewers as I do, they will be faithful and read your story till the end! I learnt that because of such nice comments from people such as yourself! This chapter is dedicated to you Emma, for being there from the beginning and always leaving such constructive reviews!

Chapter Four

I awoke to find my head on a soft satin pillow, unfamiliar enough – but more unfamiliar was the fact that I was entirely surrounded by flowers and grass! And then I remembered - Edward, Sunny and I were still in the meadow! It was really early in the morning too. The sun was about to rise.

"Edward, what time is it? What's Charlie going to think? Is the doll dead?"

He was standing across the field, cradling Sunny in his arms, "No we haven't failed Biology just yet. And Charlie's not going to kill me. I think you've forgotten the power of the cell phone. It was just that it was such a nice night and you looked so peaceful, and Sunny had fallen asleep on my chest and beside you, I just didn't want to move. Together we painted the nice portrait of a peaceful family even if I am a monster and Sunny isn't alive."

I shook my head, "You're not a monster."

"Maybe, but my heart beats just about as often as Sunny's does. Maybe that's why I feel some sort of attachment. She's not alive, but still so real and tangible and perfect."

"Well, she takes after her father," I corrected him, remembering the incident he had with Mike earlier in which I had been the one Sunny had taken after. "And you're doing a wonderful job. We're going to get perfect marks. We'll prove Charlie wrong. It's nice to pretend but it really is okay that this is all make-believe, that we can't share this later on, it's okay."

He furrowed his brow, looking at Sunny, who was still asleep, but breathing so very gently. "You really never would leave me for the chance you'll have in creating such a beautiful little life?"

I stood my ground, "I wouldn't leave you for anything or anyone in the whole world. You know that, why are you doubting me?"

"Bella I do not doubt _you,_ I doubt how anyone could pass the chance of helping raise a miracle."

"There are a lot of human families Edward who don't have the opportunity and they live perfectly happy lives." I didn't add the part about the opportunity they had of adoption or the depression they also felt at being incomplete.

He didn't say anything and I was glad he couldn't hear my thoughts, "So do you remember how to put the baby carrier on or do you once again need the assistance of a certain reincarnated Einstein?"

"Ha ha. I'll manage this time I think."

Holding Sunny so close to my chest again with all her real-life qualities, as good and maternal as it felt, only confirmed that I would be fine if I had to give this up so I could be together with Edward for the rest of my life. I could see where his worry arouse but as I held tightly to his back with my eyes closed the only thing I really couldn't see was how I would ever live my life without him.

We raced back to his Volvo and this time Edward drove so I stayed back with Sunny. In doing this, I learned to correctly put her into her capsule which I was very smugly proud about it. Edward chuckled quietly to himself.

We headed back to his beautiful white house in Edward's newly acquired safety speed. It was still too early to go to school and he was insisting that I and Sunny have some breakfast. On arrival, Aunty Alice was out in the front waiting for us.

"I've been waiting for you to come home! You're selfishly keeping my god-daughter all to yourself, it isn't fair!"

She sprinted to the baby capsule and swiftly took Sunny out in easy quick movements. I swear I heard Sunny giggling enthusiastically with Alice's jovial and gentle swinging.

Inside, I almost took a step back. I had never seen the Cullen house look quite like this.

Disorganised was one word. Baby-oriented was the other.

Alice's gifts from the other day were laid out all along the floor and in a corner opposite sat Esme wool galore; she had obviously been knitting a lot for Sunny. I was totally overwhelmed and I couldn't move. Not even to greet Emmett as he rushed down the stairs with Rosalie slowly behind him.

"Yay!! Sunny's here! Can I hold her? I didn't get a chance last time!"

Alice looked very defensive, "No! I only just got the opportunity myself! And I'm Godmother, so I get priority!"

Emmett swiftly averted his gaze to meet mine, "Not if Bella makes me God-daddy. Then we're equal – and then you _have_ to let me hold her! C'mon Bells what do you say?"

Behind him, I noticed Rosalie's gaze. There was something there but it was unreadable. I ignored it and turned to Edward. "Announcing godparents is a joint decision, what do you think Edward?"

He didn't look like he was going to help me decide between Alice and Emmett. "Bella, I chose godmother so it's only fair you decide this time..."

I shrugged, "Well since Jasper hasn't auctioned for the opportunity, I guess you get to be it Emmett!"

"Yes!" he exclaimed, "Hand her over Alice!"

"Wait!" I added, "No fighting over Sunny. She's our Biology project and we're going to get marked on how well she's been treated!"

"Alice," Rosalie said, "What do you intend to do with all this stuff once Edward and Bella hand in their project?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I'll keep it as a constant reminder of what we got to share together of a rare happy moment that will never happen again."

Everyone remained silent lost in Alice's speech. I hadn't meant for them to get attached to Sunny. I expected Rosalie to be bitter but she was the first to respond. "I see," she paused, "Then why didn't you go for designer?"

Alice laughed and hugged her but I shook my head in mocking disbelief. Emmett finally had his chance with Sunny now that Alice and Rosalie were discussing all things fashion.

"Okay well as you're here for breakfast, I vote to feed Sunny. Bella what does she drink and how do I do it?"

I decided to show him and Emmett and I headed into the kitchen with Sunny in Emmett's arms. Edward followed closely behind holding a baby seat for Sunny to rest upon while we made up the milk. The Cullen's kitchen was usually bare, but I could see that Alice had made a really good effort in preparing everything that Sunny would need. In the cabinet she had several powdered milk cans and had even bought the _S26 Gold_ formula, a very expensive rare powdered infant milk formula. I had read about it in _What to Expect When You're Expecting: The Infant Years_, a book Mr. Banner our Biology teacher had encouraged us to read to assist with the project.

Emmett gently placed Sunny into her infant seat, "Okay shoot Bells, what do I do first?"

"It's pretty simple. You boil the water and fill it to the recommended line on the bottle. Then you measure out the powder with the measuring utensil inside the can and shake it up. Let it cool, though with your hands and temperature this should be the simplest process. And then you simply raise the bottle to her lips."

Edward was standing very quietly behind me, watching, and taking note of all that I was instructing Emmett. He came up behind me whispering, "While he's doing that, do you think we're right to go to your place for your breakfast? I apologise but we only have baby food here none of which I think is beneficial to you."

I reminded Emmett that he was free to feed Sunny some of the baby custard Alice had stored away for her as well. I could see it in his face that he was really having fun playing "God-daddy".

By the time we came back from my house, in which Edward had made sure I had eaten and left a note for Charlie, the whole thing had only taken fifteen to twenty minutes – but it had only taken that amount of time however to ensure that Alice and Rosalie had confirmed their numerous calls to several fashion designers and booked in more than a few fashion photo shoots under the name of "Miss Stephenie 'Sunny' Cullen."

"Let it be," said Edward, "Let them enjoy themselves. This project's not due till the end of term, it'll be fine, and it's all harmless fun."

I gave in, "I'm going to check and see how Emmett's holding up."

He was joined in the kitchen by Jasper – and an excess amount of powder, milk and custard.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed, as I examined Sunny in all her unnecessary goo, "What happened?"

"Well," he smirked, "everything was going so fine until I got to the 'shaking bottle,' part. I think I shook it too hard."

"Really?" I asked him sarcastically, "Now I'm going to have to get her into a bath before school and it's cold outside and we're instructed to keep the bath warm! She'll get a cold that way!"

"It's all okay Bella, it's not entirely Emmett's fault," smiled Jasper suppressing laughter, "I shook a few bottles too. And I'm sure Edward will help you with the bath and all. Don't worry; we'll get this mess in the kitchen fixed. Sunny had some of her custard, so she's been fed."

"Did I hear someone mention something about giving Sunny a bath?" Alice asked as she popped into the kitchen admiring the mess, "Cause if I have heard correctly than Bella you must absolutely use the bath I bought for Sunny the other day..."

A whole term. I had to play mum for a whole term. Alice continued to ramble on about all the features of the bath as Edward walked into the kitchen, smirking. "Shall we?" he asked.

I took Sunny out of her messy infant seat and held her at arm's length as we both headed to the Cullen's bathroom to get prepared.

**A/N: **I'll be trying to post more regularly now because you guys are so awesome! So expect an update every couple of days! I don't know how Iong I intend this story to be yet, it all depends how the twist works out... that should be revealed within the next couple of chapters, and no, Bella is definitely not going to get pregnant. Here in this story, she doesn't really feel any connection to Sunny or to babies in general – her first priority is of course Edward! Thanks again guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Bella and the Baby

**By MistyriousCharades**

_Disclaimer: This is a fan inspired work based on a fictional piece created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not own or claim any and all entities belonging to Stephenie Meyer and all other parties involved. No money is being made and no copyright infringement intended._

_**WARNING: BREAKING DAWN SPOILER READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!! MY STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE BOOK **__**BUT I DO DISCUSS A MAJOR PLOT LINE IN MY AUTHOR'S NOTE**__**. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ BREAKING DAWN YET, YOU MUST BE LIVING UNDER A ROCK - jokes**__ - __**OKAY LOOK, JUST SKIP MY A/N IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED.**_

**A/N:** Sorry for the late, LATE, update!! This is due to the release of Breaking Dawn. While I immensely enjoyed the book, it has totally ruined my story!! I don't know if it's possible to continue with this fanfic now given the fact that Bella _had a real baby girl._ Anyway, I'll post a couple of more chapters, just cos I wrote them waaaaaayyyyy before Breaking Dawn came out. There's still so much Sunny that I want to write about but I don't know if it's worth it now. And that's the reason why it has taken me so long to post.

Chapter Five

Sunny came out of the bath so warm and silk like that it was almost as if I was dealing with real human skin. Whoever designed these dolls for their mad educational reasons had done a really good job. Edward took her from my arms gently dried her and put her clean diaper on while I stood there smiling at the aura of his glow. He really would have made such a good dad.

On our way to school Edward was extremely quiet but his smile and golden eyes convinced me that he was in a good mood so I didn't bring it up. Sunny was asleep in the back car - whether or not this was because of the relaxing bathing chemicals that Alice had added to the bath I didn't know. I could only assume when it came to her godmother, Alice had Sunny's best interests at heart.

We had Biology first period today and I was looking forward to it because Mr. Banner was going to do a quick examination on our dolls so we would know how we were all going. A progress report. I couldn't wait to take it home to Charlie and subtlety rub it in his face.

It was so weird to witness Mr. Banner removing the computer chip from Sunny's back. I admit I had gotten so used to pretending she was real there were times when I forgot she wasn't. I knew I would always choose Edward over babies any day but even I couldn't deny what peace Sunny had brought to his paternal soul.

While Mr. Banner examined the computer chips in his laptop, I took the opportunity to visit Jessica and Mike at their table. She was still so obsessed with Robinson, cradling him in her arms even though he had been turned off. It was during our discussion of baby robots and their subtle realities that I realised something.

"Hey Jess, where's Angela?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, she hasn't been at school for three days. I've tried calling her but she won't pick up her cell."

Three days? I had been so absorbed with Sunny I hadn't even noticed. I looked over to Edward with a mixture of confusion and concern on my face. He quickly glanced around the room. "What about Ben?"

Mike answered this time, "Yeah he hasn't been at school for about the same amount of time."

Jessica began rocking Robinson again, "She's probably done something to her doll and is scared of her mark. I don't know how she could possibly get this wrong. It's so easy!"

I rolled my eyes when I knew she wasn't looking and only Edward saw me. It was for that moment only that I wished he could hear what I was thinking. I wanted to visit Angela if only to find out what was going on. It wasn't like her to miss school for three days and I was feeling really guilty for not noticing.

Mr. Banner had run out of time to examine all our chips; the downloading had taken him longer than he had expected, so a lifeless Sunny sat in the back seat of my truck. Edward had gone out hunting encouraged by me because I needed an excuse to be alone so that I could visit Angela by myself, hoping she'd open up to me. I couldn't understand why I was so curious to know the true reason of her absence but I thought at the very least she should know that Mr. Banner was currently doing progress reports on them. If she had "killed" Benji Jr. couldn't she just get him reset? She had a whole term to change her result.

I pulled up into the driveway of Angela's house and debated whether or not to bring Sunny inside with me because she wasn't on anymore. I decided I would in case a random raccoon came and stole her from her seat.

I rang the bell and waited for her to come to the door but she was taking her time. Maybe she wasn't at home... but then where else would she be?

I placed my hand on the door handle and noticed how warm it was and recoiled. My reaction to the temperature however caused the door to swing right open. I tentatively took a few steps inside.

I had been here before but there was a definitive change this time in Angela's place. I was still trying to pinpoint what it was because everything looked the same... then I took a deep breath and realised what had changed - the place _smelt_ differently. Like a strong smell of _Herbal Essences_ shampoo but just not as sweet. It was a heavy smell; it made my head feel funny. It was almost as if whatever the incense was it had been infused with marijuana. I shook the idea out of my head. That didn't sound like Angela at all.

I called out her name. "Angela? It's Bella. Are you here?"

There was no answer. The place didn't look like it had been unoccupied. I remembered her brothers and wondered where they were. I called her name again but still with no response it was because I loosely remembered the location of her bedroom that I headed up the stairs; Sunny was loosely hanging in my arms.

I reached the hallway of her bedroom and was relieved to see her door open. I didn't like being here without her knowing. To my surprise, Ben walked out.

"Ben!" I said, "Where have you been? You've missed so much school and Angela too... I rang the bell but the door sorta opened automatically."

I stopped talking immediately. Ben was frozen, rooted to the spot where he stood. His face was incomprehensible but it looked guilty as hell to find me standing there. If I had to place the expression on his face it was almost as if he was my boyfriend and I had just caught him cheating on me. I furrowed my brows, I was so confused. Then I heard Angela's voice come from her room.

"Ben what's wrong? Who is it? It's not Jessica is it? I don't know how to get rid of her..."

That didn't sound very much like Angela at all. My heart started beating faster and my eyes grew wide. What did she mean about not knowing how to get rid of Jessica? And if that was the case what was going to happen when she found out it wasn't Jessica standing here, that it was me? Did that mean she knewhow to get rid of _me_?

Ben gulped, "Bella," he whispered.

"That's fine!" Angela responded immediately and my body immediately relaxed. "Let her in. If she can keep secret about Edward being a vampire she can keep secret about me."


	6. Chapter 6

Bella and the Baby

**By MistyriousCharades**

_Disclaimer: This is a fan inspired work based on a fictional piece created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not own or claim any and all entities belonging to Stephenie Meyer and all other parties involved. No money is being made and no copyright infringement intended._

A/N: Okay, I know I left a nasty cliff hanger at the end of Chapter Five. I was hoping to hook you guys back into the story. I think it worked - my e-mail inbox was flooded with responses from this sight alerting me of how many of you added me to your story alerts!! Thanks guys, I'm overwhelmed!! ) Anyway, you're probably eager to all find out what's going on with Angela so with on with the story!!

Chapter Six.

It wasn't true. I hadn't heard correctly. But I had to find out what was going on. I was filled with such an immense strength - to protect my Edward and his secret at all costs. Ben stood away from Angela's doorway and allowed me to enter the room. I didn't look at him as I slowly made my way inside.

I gasped.

If I thought the Cullen _casablanca_ was screaming baby at me it was nothing compared to the newly renovated room of Angela's. Her crib was antique and exquisite; it was all done up with one of those glorious satin mosquito nets for babies. The wallpaper was warm, inviting and soothing. There were soft toys upon soft toys and a little bookshelf with photo albums and spongy baby-safe books. There was also an oddly familiar rocking chair where sat mystery mother Angela. The rocking chair so reminded me of my own. Angela sat in the seat cradling Benji almost even more desperately then I was so used to seeing Jessica do. It was weird to see her so attached to him given the fact that I had recently theorised that she may have to reset him because we thought he had killed her.

"Angela?" I asked bravely, "What's going on?"

Angela's hair was in front of her face and I couldn't see it properly. It was long and unnaturally wild; she looked like the little girl Samara from the Japanese horror movie The Ring, except not as wet.

"Leave us Ben," she whispered and the door behind him closed. On its own. "Hello Bella."

I felt so awkward standing there holding Sunny like a casual doll. She was all the human help I had at the moment and she wasn't even real. Even if she still had her chip there was nothing she could do, real or not she was a baby.

I didn't respond to Angela's greeting. She sighed, "I can only imagine what you're thinking right now but I promise there is an easy explanation for all this."

She looked up at me with piercing blue eyes. It struck me as odd - I had never remembered her eyes being blue - or neon blue for that matter.

"Nice contacts," I blurted out rather sarcastically. A smile etched loosely on her face. You would think that being with Edward for so long I had become used to abnormal eye colours that had nothing to do with contacts. Angela shifted gently in her rocking chair.

"You wanted me to join the party didn't you Bella? Well, you're soon going to find out that I've always been a part of it. For as long as vampires and werewolf shape-shifters have existed, there have also been other immortals."

My heart sunk as I realised an unwanted truth - I would never be able to be friends with anyone who was one hundred percent human_. _I had always liked Angela because I thought she was the only real girl I could talk to and now as it turned out she was... well I wasn't quite sure what she was yet. Definitely no Spiderman but I could undeniably sense something supernatural about her now. The question remained however - what _was_ Angela?

"I don't mean to scare you Bella. I have always liked you. I've always admired you for going out with a vampire and I guess that's why I've always been so nice to you."

"You've always known then?" I asked, "About Edward I mean?"

She nodded, "And the pack and their treaty with the Cullens. But us immortals, we keep our secrets of our existences of ourselves, each other and other species, like an invisible unwritten universally agreed upon code."

"So then what are you?" I asked curiously. She opened her mouth to answer me but it was then that I heard it - a child's cry.

Benji's.

Although, something was unusual.

I was so used to hearing Sunny's and Robinson's cries all the time (which both sounded exactly the same, mind you), that hearing Benji's being so distinctly unique, I knew instantly something was different but couldn't pinpoint it.

"Bella I can't do this," she confessed, rocking Benji desperately, "but I know you can."

She suddenly looked very scared and she closed her eyes, "Edward is coming so I don't have much time to explain myself."

"Take a deep breath," I suggested, comforted to know that Edward would be here and given his speed I knew it wouldn't be long.

"A family friend met Ben and became jealous that I could have such a relationship with a human. I'm sure you and Edward have been through similar troubles. Anyways because of her jealously" -

"Hello Angela. Long time no see."

She didn't turn around but she knew who it was. I did too because I could see who was standing at her window. Even if I couldn't there was no unrecognising his glorious musical voice.

Edward.

"Damn your vampiric speed," she muttered, "Do you mind? I'm trying to have a quick word with Bella..."

"Talk by all means but I'm not going anywhere. I must admit though, your powers are fascinating. I'm sure Carlisle himself wasn't even aware of your secret."

"Oh he knew. But my family posed no threat to him or your family. We're not mortal enemies. There's no need for treaties between my kind and yours. I knew about you but as I was telling Bella, we keep to our codes. We don't want anyone finding us as much as you don't want anyone discovering you."

"Fair enough," Edward agreed, "Continue with your story; let's find out what happened to the jealous girl."

"Thank you," she said, "She placed a curse on me. I'm not strong enough to break it because I rarely practice magic but I've found a counter curse."

Though she still had a lot of explaining to do I immediately felt sorry for her, "What did she do?"

Angela's response was almost immediate, "Bella can you do me a favour? Can you please hold Benji for me? I'll take Stephenie from you."

"She prefers Sunny," I joked but handed her forward to present to Angela.

"You may want to take Benji from me first," she suggested though I couldn't see what difference it would make. "Sunny's chip is with Mr. Banner anyways so you may as well just put her on the table for now."

I was curious but I held my questions. Her intense desire remained for me to hold Benji and I still didn't know what she was or what curse had been placed upon her.

I took Benji from her gently. He was warm and soft in my arms and heavier than Sunny. He was even more lifelike which puzzled me because I thought all our dolls were created uniform and programmed that way too. I looked up at Angela, she was casually holding Sunny now so I couldn't tell their distinct similarities instantly but I looked back at Benji and he had his eyes open and within moments had started crying. Thick tears rolled down his face and I fumbled, "Quick Angela, give me your key!"

She didn't seem worried that he was crying in the slightest. "What are you doing?" I asked, "The longer you wait, the more 'neglect' points you'll raise and that's going to affect your mark with Mr. Banner for sure."

Angela sighed. "There is no key Bella," she whispered.

"Great!" I thought aloud, "How do I make it stop then?"

"Wow Bella, I thought you were smarter than that! Can't you tell? Benji's not a doll anymore. He's real."

I looked back at his too-human face but I refused to want to believe it. "What?" I asked incredulously, "Oh Angela take him back! You don't know me very well do you? You see! I'll probably drop him or something!"

Angela clung even more tightly to Sunny, "Give yourself some credit Bella. Is she always this insecure Edward?"

I hadn't forgotten that Edward was standing there but it suddenly occurred to me that he had remained pretty quiet since the revelation.

"The curse?" he asked inquisitively, "The jealous girl turned your science project into a real life breathing human boy?"

Angela nodded, "And there's only one way to counter it. I'm not nearly powerful to try anything else."

"What about your parents?" Edward asked.

She shook her head, "They wouldn't know. I'm the first witch in my family after four generations. It must have something to do with you being here. Since you arrived, your presence here altered the Quiluetes again and now I'm the first witch born into my family since my great-great-great grandmother."

"So then how do you counter it?" Edward wondered, "And why would you want to? He's a beautiful living breathing boy."

"Edward, _look_ at me. I'm not old enough to be a mother and I hardly want to right now. My parents would kill me if I kept him; they don't understand my powers entirely and would force me to stay home till I could break the spell. This counter is the best solution I could come up with. Besides, what would everyone at school say? How would I explain it? And what would I say happened to the doll? If I kept him, when he grew up, where would I tell him that he came from? That he was created out of jealousy? I'm just not ready to make such a life altering move. Ben can hardly talk to me as it is and he _knew_ I was a witch. I'm just not mentally strong enough to keep him."

"So then what do you suggest?" Edward asked, "and why have you involved Bella in all of this? What does she have to do with it? She'll tell you herself, she's not ready to be a mother yet. Am I right my love?"

I looked down at the tiny boy in my hands. Was Angela really suggesting that _I_ become Benji's mother? She really didn't know me, did she?

"We could give him to Rosalie?" I suggested; I remembered her story and what it had meant to her at the time. I doubted very much that her feelings had changed.

"Negative," Edward countered, "The boy is human. One day he will die and Rosalie would not be able to live with that. She would want to change him which is hardly fair for Benji. What counter spell do you suggest Angela? And you still haven't told me why this concerns Bella."

"Because the counter involves taking his life force and placing it into another inanimate."

I didn't have time to react or to ask what her confusing answer had meant. The whole room began to glow in a blue light that struck so similar to the colour of Angela's eyes. I felt the life and soul of the baby in my hands leave him and fly into the ceiling above me. It was like something out of the Disney Pocahontas movie when she sings the theme song and the wind is rushing around her, with all the colours of the wind. Angela was absorbing all of Benji's energy. I couldn't see what she was doing with it because I was blinded by bright lights but I suddenly felt Edward near to me.

"Be still my love," he whispered into my ear, "I don't see yet how this magic effects us but I don't think it's anything of any immediate worry."

The glowing stopped. The spirits had gone and Angela fainted onto the floor, her energy gone. Ben rushed into the room and was at her side in moments. Benji was a doll again.

Edward placed his hand on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes and then up and down. He began running his fingers through my hair as though determined to find something wrong with me.

"I don't understand!" he said furiously, "What did her counter spell do? Why did she need you to do it? Do you feel okay?"

"I'm fine," I promised him and I was telling the truth. I wasn't sure why Angela had been waiting for me but then I was quite confident that she hadn't done anything to me.

And then on the floor next to Angela, I heard a baby girl cry.

_**NB**__: casablanca _is Spanish for white house.


	7. Epilogue

Bella and the Baby

**By Mistyrious_Charades**

_Disclaimer: This is a fan inspired work based on a fictional piece created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not own or claim any and all entities belonging to Stephenie Meyer and all other parties involved. No money is being made and no copyright infringement intended._

***Breaking Dawn Spoilers***

A/N: I do admit there was only direction for this story _before_ BD came out. The plot plan was simple: Angela was a witch and to break a curse she had to take the life force from her doll and transform it into Sunny. (She chose Sunny because she believed Bella and Edward were capable of raising her). I was going to explore Edward and Bella's characters as parents but I hardly see the need now. So I've decided to finish this story with a nice little epilogue.

I have more plans for more Fanfiction writing later on involving Alice (pre-twilight), and I've been playing around with an all human version of Edward since reading a review I received. I'm not sure _when_ I'll begin writing fanfic again (I've been busy writing my first novel; deadlines are nasty!) but hopefully it will be soon. I also plan to co-author more Twilight fanfic with a well known author on this site: Angeliss. Please check out her work if you get a chance. It's definitely worth it.

Thank you for following the story that was _Bella and the Baby._ I never intended for it to end this way but I'm confident that the writing to it should end now. Your reviews were extremely appreciated plus all the alerts I received as well =)

~Mistyrious_Charades

*

Epilogue

_By breaking the curse, Angela had transferred Benji's life into Sunny's. Bella and Edward were forced to deal with the new complications of being parents; Rosalie, surprisingly (and then not so surprisingly) was much help. They decided that they would let Sunny live her life and decide what she wanted to do with it when she turned older, even if that meant starting out as a vampire. Alice kept an eye on the Volturi but they never bothered to involve themselves with Sunny._

_Sunny was lucky; she had the best family living with the Cullens. The best aunties, the best uncles, the best grandmother and grandfather (even if she didn't know her other set). Charlie never found out about her human transformation and Bella was forced to tell him that she failed on the project, much to her displeasure. Bella, of course, was grateful that at the very least Sunny had more than one relative who never slept and who could take care of her when she'd wake up in the night crying._

_Angela left Forks with Ben after transferring life into Sunny. She still keeps in regular contact with Bella through e-mail via Salem where she has now chosen to live with an aunt who better understands magic. She promised to find away to turn Sunny back but Bella and Edward love their new daughter so much, they told her not to bother. _

_Jessica ended up being the only one who completed her project. However, her 'neglect' points surprised everyone. She retaliated saying 'Who cares? He's not real.' This was then followed by varying thoughts of how Mike would one day give her a real baby. Edward, who discussed this information with Bella, was forced to immediately block her out of his head._

_Most of the class passed. Bella told Mr. Banner that a child had stolen her project while she had taken it to a toy shop. He believed her but he failed her and Edward due to cause of neglect. _

_Bella only imagines what Mr. Banner (or a too pleased Charlie) would do if they knew the truth._

**End.**


End file.
